professor_kuhtoonsmegadooptv_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Defending Doodletones From A White Haired Idiot
Defending Doodletones From A White Haired Idiot is the eighteenth and final commentary as part of MegaDoopTV's commentary series. First published on YouTube on May 26, 2017. The commentary is about MegaDoop defending Doodletones's flashback commentary on the Gem99 show from a 2015 drama commentator by the name of Jorm. Who was infamous for his mediocre videos on Doodletones and Nihilistic Snake. Context On May 24, 2017, a commentator known as Doodletones released a commentary on the GEM99 show which was part of a planned flashback commentary series. The whole point of the series was to look back at older videos in the past, when they first came out, the reception it received from people, the people who made commentaries on it, and any drama that may have occurred as a result of it. He even introduced a new character to the show called Time Girl. The series never came to be due to lack of interest from fans, but doodle would eventually make commentaries on old videos from time to time. A day after doodle's gem commentary was uploaded. A British commentator called Jorm released a response to doodle's video called "the time machine is broken-a response to doodletones". Complaining that the video didn't add anything new to the table and was just a lazy regurgitation of what Rion, clay, and ernie already said two years prior. Believe it or not, although the video now is widely agreed upon to be really bad, it wasn't when it first came out. And people like memecorpz, halofan, and direct messenger even originally thought he brought up some okay arguments. This caught the attention of MegaDoop which led to him making a response to Jorm's video the day after it came out. Criticizing him for missing the point, being condescending, and failing to see the purpose of doodle's video. Reception The reception as a whole was mixed. The Direct Messenger 88, a MegaDoop fan, criticized the video for it's salty attitude, poor white-knighting of doodle, avoiding all of Jorm's arguments, and causing unnecessary drama. Now he did later apologize for his initial response, but he still stands behind some of the points he made against Kevin in the comment section of the video. Other people like Yolo Corto stated in comment sections of videos that the video was stupid overall and that there was nothing for Doodle to prove. However, some people, like UTubeDude, who although haven't seen the commentary in a while considers it to be good. UTD101 is an elite commentator with skills above direct messenger and it's easy for him to tell which commentaries are good or bad. Although he DOES tend to have a bias towards doodle Trivia * This commentary uses a webcame like most of MDTV's rants * the three videos in the chain are all a day apart from each other * this was the last commentary from MDTV's commentary series * The original title was Defending Doodletones From A White Haired Idiot Jorm * This video will never see the light of day * The popcorn eaten in the video is Pop-Secret's microwaveable popcorn